The Adult AIDS Clinical Trials Unit at the University of Texas Medical Branch at Galveston is applying for continuation (funding for the years 2000 through 2004. This unit was established in 1992 and has contributed significantly to the jroductivity and goals of the ACTG. During the next granting period the investigators intend to focus on the following >pecific aims: 1.) To concentrate on studies of the immune system in patients with HIV infection. This will be iccomplished by conducting studies using immunomodulatorsand other interventions, which enhance immune responses, .aboratory studies designed to produce new information concerning the immunologic consequences of active .ntiretroviral therapy during successful suppression of HIV and in patients failing therapy will be conducted. 2.) To ontribute to the development of optimal antiretroviral therapy that will result in long term suppression of HIV. To .ttempt to simplify such regimens in order to facilitate adherence. 3.) To investigate the influence of activeantiretroviral :herapy on prevention of opportunistic infections and increase understandingof the risk factors for such infections.To ontribute to studies designed to investigate neurologic complications and metabolic complication of HIV as well as the therapies used to treat HIV. To contribute to long term follow up studies designed to understand how the natural history of HIV is influenced by therapeutic interventions. 4.) To continue to emphasize studies in a special patientpopulation, namely individualsincarcerated in the Texas Department of Corrections system. The investigators and staff from this unit will continue to be active in the committee structure of the ACTG andactively larticipate in the scientific agenda by being on protocol teams and assisting with study design. The location of an immunology Support Laboratory at this site has contributed to the investigators participation inimmunologic [investigations and this is expected to continue to be a focus of this ACTU. They will also continue to utilize the expertise 'f an outstanding staff involved in clinical investigation to gather all informationon subjects in the studies to maximize e scientific contribution of patient participation in AACTG studies. It is anticipated that the information developed uring the next funding period will significantlycontribute to the understandingof the pathogenesis of HIV infection and ontinue improvements in clinical outcomes.